


Porcelain Kisses

by Lilyyuri



Series: Rainbow Rhapsody [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyyuri/pseuds/Lilyyuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck is making a very unusual offer to Kurt, will he accept?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Porcelain Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine, not even one bit.
> 
> Author's note: This is my first 'Glee' fic ever, and I wasn't even going to write it but then the show went on hiatus and I found myself actually writing.
> 
> BTW, who the hell airs a new season and then goes on hiatus for three weeks after three episodes? Ryan Murphy, you sure know how to toy with your gleeks…
> 
> Spoilers: To all and everything up to season three episode three, if you're saving yourself for a marathon at the end of the season (as apparently most of my friends do), don't say I didn't warn you.
> 
> Warnings: Ok, I know that a lot of you are going to be pissed with me but I don't like Blaine. There, I said it! I didn't like him from the second I saw him (well, right after he sang 'Teenage dream' to Kurt, that was cute), I don't like the way he treats Kurt, I don't like his stupid curls (sorry Darren, nothing personal) and I think that Kurt is settling because he thinks his only other option is Karofsky and that's why he stays with Blaine. He can do, and deserves so much better. So if you're a die-hard fan of Blaine's- there will be character bashing, and I'm not going to feel bad about it! Not too crazy about Rachel either.
> 
> Author's note II(and final,I promise): This story is dedicated to my friend J who was the one who introduced me to the wonderful world of Puckurt. Up until then I was happy not to read any and all 'Glee' fanfiction.
> 
> This story is greatly inspired by the amazing writing of CarolineCrane, whose works you can find at archiveofourown. org and especially her work 'Like a chord on a harp'. Go read, it's really awesome.
> 
> And now, if you're still here, onward with the story! Enjoy!

**..oo0oo..**

  
**Porcelain kisses**   


 

Kurt looked around him, feeling very sorry for himself. It was yet another one of Rachel Berry's infamous parties. Lately they've become so frequent Rachel didn't even put up a fight about alcohol consumption anymore. In fact, she and Blaine were leaning against each other on the tiny stage in Rachel's basement and were drunkenly singing into the pink rhinestone-studded microphone what may or may not be 'You're the one that I want' from 'Grease' and giggling like mad.

The rest of the group wasn't in a much better state; Mike and Tina were snuggled closely on one of Rachel's couches, snoozing happily. Artie and Puck were having a lively card game on the other side of the room with Quinn and Finn who despite being far less intoxicated than the rest was still losing. Kurt caught sight of Santana and Brittany in the middle of a very enthusiastic make-out session on a nearby beanbag and quickly averted his gaze, blushing to the roots of his hair and doing his best to block out Brittany's deep moans.

Being the only sober one in the party was quite depressing but Kurt couldn't really bring himself to let go like the rest. His brief stint with April Rhodes form of 'liquid courage' two years ago had left him apprehensive towards everything alcoholic and so he stuck to one bottle of wine cooler and plenty of soft drinks for the entire evening.

A body slumping onto the couch next to him caused Kurt to jump up. He watched as a very intoxicated Puck sprawled himself on the cushions and let his head fall on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt tensed, sending a quick glance at the stage to see if Blaine noticed anything but both he and Rachel were far too gone to notice anyone or anything around them. He was just about to push Puck away from him when he felt the other teen slowly rubbing his face in the fabric of Kurt's silky shirt,

"Mmm, this feels so good…" Kurt froze, his heart pounding in his chest like a drum, what the hell was going on here? Kurt tried to push Puck away as gently as possible but the jock was much too heavy. Finally Puck lifted his face from Kurt's shoulder but before Kurt could let out a sigh of relief, Puck's hand landed on his cheek, thumb slowly dragging over Kurt's bottom lip. Kurt swallowed hard, his face was burning, what sort of game was Puck playing? He knew he should pull away, get up and leave but from a reason he couldn't explain even to himself he couldn't move a muscle.

"You're lips are so pretty and soft," Puck muttered, his gaze fixed on Kurt's mouth, "I really want to kiss them." Kurt's eyes grew wide, and when Puck's eye traveled up to meet his Kurt was mesmerized, captivated in the depth of Puck's hazel eyes. It was as if every cell in his brain stopped functioning, and he all but forgot about the fact that there were other people in the room, people that included his boyfriend and then Puck was leaning forward and Kurt could smell beer and other alcohol in his breath. Puck was drunk! He didn't really want to kiss _him_ ; he didn't even know what he was doing!

With a rush of self-disgust Kurt shoved Puck hard, causing the other teen to fly back onto the couch with surprise, looking rather confuse as Kurt jumped to his feet. Kurt's whole body was shaking now; he needed to get the hell out of that basement and away from Puck as fast as humanly possible!

"Finn!" He barked, his voice sounding shrill in his own ears. Finn looked up from his game, a puzzled expression on his face, "I'm going home, you want a ride?" Finn nodded, though not really sure what the hurry was but he sure as hell didn't feel like crushing in Rachel's basement. He got to his feet, wobbling a little as his brain worked out just how far his extremities went.

"What about Blaine?" Kurt tossed a quick glance at the stage where Rachel and Blaine were sprawled together, fast asleep.

"Let him stay here, dad won't let him to sleep over and I'm too tired to drive all the way to his place." Kurt answered as he pulled on his coat, keeping his back to the room. Finn shrugged and donned on the coat Kurt handed him and they both left.

  


**..oo0oo..**   


 

Lying in his bed, in the safety of his room and away from Puck and Blaine Kurt could finally think clearly. Only his thoughts were far from clear and his feelings were in even a bigger mess. He was about to let Puck kiss him! And he wasn't even drunk! The worst part of all was that he didn't even spare a thought to Blaine. Because part of him really wanted Puck to do it, Puck was danger and excitement, he was a total slut who'd sleep with any female in the vicinity but Mercedes and Rachel were always raving about how good a kisser he was and Kurt was, well, curious. Even if it was something he'd never admit to anyone, or even to himself.

His very limited sexual experience so far consisted of making out with Brittany, which wasn't emotionally crippling but did help to reaffirm his conviction that girls were best left to straight boys, or possibly other girls. The kiss Karofsky forced on him had been emotionally crippling and he rather not think about it if he could help it. And then there was Blaine. Blaine, who was sweet and beautiful and the perfect boyfriend in every sense. Blaine whose kisses were lovely and made Kurt feel cherished and, to be honest, like a 40's black and white film starlet. But Blaine kisses never caused his stomach to clench and twist like the intensity of Puck's gaze did. Kurt touched his bottom lip, remembering the way Puck's thumb ran over it. His touch was surprisingly soft, and Kurt shivered at the memory.

Shaking himself he sighed, this was no good! He needed to get this stupid memory out of his head because he was not about to ruin the best thing that ever happened to him for a stupid moment that meant nothing and that Puck won't even remember tomorrow. Pushing the memory of Puck's hand on him to the back of his mind Kurt angrily stuck the earbuds of his I-Pod into his ears and turned it on hoping the loud music will drown his thoughts and send him to sleep.

Kurt spent the rest of the weekend trying to forget about Puck and mollify his boyfriend who did not appreciate waking up on Rachel's basement floor with a killer headache and Rachel Berry wrapped around him. Kurt did everything he could to appease Blaine's mind but inside he was wrecked with guilt. Not for ditching Blaine at Rachel's but because one touch from Puck excited him far more than all of Blaine's kisses and touches.

On Monday morning Kurt showed up at school pissed, it had been a long, awful weekend and what's worse- he knew none of this even touched Puck, he knew that if Puck did remember anything of what happened on Friday he'd either chalk it down to him being drunk or he'll just claim this was all a big joke. Throughout the day Kurt managed to avoid Puck, which wasn't that difficult considering Puck did his best to avoid classes, but there was still Glee club, which was something Puck didn't normally miss.

"I love hats; they're like socks to the brain." Kurt frowned at Brittany's words but didn't comment; only Santana could understand what Brittany was saying, most of the time. He was starting to question the wisdom of his strategy of using Brittany as buffer between him and everything else but it wasn't like he could use Mercedes, now that she left the Glee club. So he was glad he had Brittany there.

The room filled slowly and Kurt stubbornly refused to look at the door, he was so focused on not watching the people coming in he nearly jumped out of his skin when someone took the seat next to him. He smiled feebly at Blaine who gave him a puzzled smile in return and leaned to brush a kiss on Kurt's cheek. Usually they did not engage in any form of PDA around school, this being McKinley high and not Dalton but around the Glee club they could let their guard down a little. Kurt looked up and saw Puck looking directly at him, his expression dark. Kurt flushed and lowered his gaze to his lap, where he kept it for the rest of the practice. It was one of those Rachel taking over and making it all about her again type of rehearsal and for once Kurt was glad Mr. Schue didn't want them all to get up and sing because he was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to get more than a squeak out.

Blaine on the other hand, had no problems letting Rachel, Mr. Schue and everyone else know exactly what he thought about Rachel's diva attitude. It must have been quite a shock to Blaine who was so used to being front and center with the Warblers to have to fight for attention and solos just like the rest of them. Sometimes Kurt regretted encouraging Blaine to switch schools and leave the Warblers because it meant yet another person with opinions to question Mr. Schue's choices, as if the rest of them weren't doing just that already at every turn.

When Mr. Schue finally called the pointless meeting to an end everyone filed out of the room, ranting and bitching about how the hell they were going to win Sectionals like this. Kurt stayed behind to compose himself a little before heading out. Every muscle in his body was stiff from holding himself so tightly. Taking a deep breath he shouldered his messenger bag and headed out.

He knew that when Blaine finally conceded defeat in his battle with Rachel obtuseness he'd come looking for him, ready to launch into a fresh tirade about Rachel Berry and Kurt, being the perfect boyfriend that he was will listen and nod and sympathize. Not that Kurt didn't have a full stomach on Rachel himself, but it seemed to him it was hardly fair that Rachel took so much of his time and thoughts. Especially now that she was trying to block his way into NYADA simply because she didn't get the role of Maria in the school play handed to her with a side of extra bootlicking and groveling from Miss Pillsbury, Coach Beiste and Artie. Kurt was just heading down the hallway towards his locker to wait for Blaine when someone clocked his way,

"Sup?" Kurt froze. He was doing such a good job avoiding Puck all day he didn't even consider the possibility of the other teen actually waiting for him after Glee club.

"Puck." He acknowledged, his gaze fixed somewhere in the region of Puck's collarbone to avoid his eyes but that turned out to be a mistake as he could catch a glimpse of the jock's well developed pecs through the low neckline of Puck's T-shirt. Puck lifted an eyebrow at the blush spreading on Kurt's cheeks and with a slow smirk he leaned forward, bringing his mouth to level with Kurt's ear and whispered,

"I remember." Kurt's head snapped up, his eyes wide and his whole face burning and met Puck's gaze,

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." He stammered, Puck's grin grew wider,

"Yes, you do," He answered easily, leaning into Kurt's personal space again and Kurt could feel the heat radiating from the jock. Puck brought his hand to cup Kurt's cheek, just as he did three days ago and Kurt's breath caught in his throat. His brain screamed at him to pull back, to get the hell out of there and find Blaine but he just couldn't tear himself away from the possibility of kissing Puck. During the long weekend, in his weakest moments he pictured what it would feel like, kissing Puck, in his mind it'd have been fierce, all teeth and tongue and Puck trying to take control, it would have been primal and the complete opposite of Blaine's kisses and Kurt wanted it so badly he could feel it all the way down to his cock, he's never felt that way before and now that he had his chance he couldn't make himself turn it down.

"Kurt!" Blaine's call brought Kurt back from whatever spell Puck had on him and he whipped around so fast his bag swung and hit Puck full force right in his stomach. Puck doubled up and let out a pained groan,

"Oh, shit!" Kurt cried, turning back to Puck, "I'm sorry, are you alright?" Puck was still hunched and holding his stomach but he held his other hand to stop Kurt from coming any closer to him,

"I'm good," He said, voice a little strained, "You better hurry or your boy might think we're up to something." Kurt flushed again and turned his head to watch Blaine walking towards him down the hall. Puck leaned to whisper in his ear again, "See you later, gorgeous." Kurt clenched his jaw and turned to tell Puck to shut up but the other boy was already walking away from him.

"What did you do to Puck?" Blaine asked as he drew level with Kurt. Kurt bristled,

"I didn't do anything to him!" He snapped. Looping his arm through Blaine's he tried to plaster on the most convincing smile he could manage, "Let's go, we've got so many things to do!" He started pulling Blaine in the opposite direction of where Puck left, talking a mile a minute about all the things he wanted to check out at the mall.

**..oo0oo..**

That night was the worst yet. Now Kurt could no longer blame it on the alcohol and Puck not remembering what happened. He wondered what sort of game Puck was playing at; it could have been a dare- seducing the 'gay kid' or something. But Puck wasn't known for his attention span and if it had been a dare Puck was more likely to just take what he wanted instead of engaging in this elaborate flirt. There was always the extremely remote possibility that Puck actually _was_ into Kurt and this was genuine but that was too ridiculous to even contemplate for so many reasons. First of all, Puck never gave any sort of indication that he was even slightly bi-curious, though after what Lauren Zizes did to him anything was possible. Besides, Puck knew Kurt had a boyfriend, even if it never seemed to stop him in the past if the whole Finn/Quinn debacle two years ago was anything to go by.

Kurt slumped against his pillows angrily, this was so unfair, why him? He was perfectly happy to settle into his relationship with Blaine for years to come and now Puck came along and sowed the seed of doubt in his mind and Kurt couldn't stop thinking about him and his stupid offer. Closing his eyes Kurt tried to imagine Blaine, the way his curls fell on his forehead, his toothpaste commercial smile that would flare up whenever Kurt was around. Kurt put a hand on his stomach, as much as he was scared of the concept of sex he knew he needed to get on board with the idea, because Blaine wasn't going to wait around forever for him if Kurt didn't start putting out at some point. Not that Blaine was pushing, far from it, he was the most patient guy Kurt had ever met but Blaine was still a teenage boy with _needs_.

Closing his eyes tightly, Kurt tried to imagine Blaine in a sexual context, naked, his hands and lips all over Kurt's skin, touching and kissing and licking, his hand drifted down, under the waistband of his pajamas pants. He felt himself blushing all over with embarrassment, he could feel just how hot his whole face became and wanted to kick himself. He was alone, in his bedroom, fantasizing about his boyfriend! If his father knew he'd probably give him a medal for being normal. Ok, maybe not his father but Carol would definitely say it's perfectly healthy and that she's proud of him.

Kurt sighed and pulled his hand out of his pajamas, this clearly wasn't working. Despite his limited experience with sex even he knew that thinking of your parents while you're supposed to be masturbating wasn't very healthy. Besides, it probably didn't even count as masturbating if you didn't even get hard. Lying on his back, staring at his bedroom ceiling, Kurt had a very disturbing revelation- he wasn't attracted to Blaine! No matter what he tried, whether in the privacy of his own room or with Blaine actually there he wasn't getting off. Even the girls were always talking about how physically excited they got when hooking up with a guy they liked.

Perhaps he was a-sexual. He's heard of it, and for a long time he put a-sexual people in the same category as bi-sexuals, not a real orientation but that didn't stop those people from wanting to get in under the 'rainbow tent' as Coach Sylvester so colorfully put it back in the day. If he truly was a-sexual, it would be even harder to keep Blaine around. By Gaga, he was so pathetic it wasn't even funny.

Before he allowed the panic to settle in and started hyperventilating Kurt decided to try one more time, he would pick a guy that was not Blaine and see if they did anything for him. Quickly running down his list of favorite celebrities Kurt shook his head- fantasizing about someone he could never have or even meet in real life seemed rather pointless, which left him with the male population of McKinley high. More specifically the guys in Glee club, because he wasn't about to fantasize about some random guy who didn't even know Kurt's first name.

So, first off- Finn was out of the question, for obvious reasons, and even if Finn wasn't his brother these days it took only the memory of Finn's face whenever he was talking about Rachel to make Kurt forget he ever thought Finn was any sort of cute. Mike and Artie were nice enough and Mike's abs were definitely worth drooling over but they were his friends! And Kurt didn't even want to start calculating the embarrassment factor. Sam would have been ideal, he was good looking- tragic hair aside and he was not around anymore for things to get embarrassing but whenever he thought of Sam all he could hear was Santana's sultry voice singing 'Trouty mouth'. He would have given anything to be there for that first time when she sang it but even after six months it was still funny as hell.

All of which left him with the one person he really, really didn't want to think about. But on the plus side, Puck was already confusing him and making him blush and stammer whenever they were face to face so it probably couldn't hurt. Taking a deep breath Kurt did a conscious effort to clear his mind of everything, over thinking was never a good thing, especially not when you're trying to get some quality time with yourself. Kurt pictured the scene from earlier that day, bringing forward the image of Puck leaning against the lockers, that lazy grin in place and moving forward, Kurt's breath caught in his throat as his hand drifted under his pajamas on its own accord, in his mind's eye they were not interrupted and Puck kept moving forward, so agonizingly slow and then he stopped an inch short of actually kissing Kurt. Kurt could feel Puck's breath on his lips, but Puck wasn't launching forward to seal the deal, and Kurt realized he was waiting for Kurt to come to him and Kurt did- closing the distance between them and pressing his lips to Puck's. As soon as their mouths met Puck was kissing him, running his tongue on Kurt's bottom lip until Kurt opened his mouth. This kiss was nothing like anything Kurt had ever experienced before- Puck wasn't very gentle but he wasn't brutal either, this was a kiss designed to excite and build up for bigger and better things.

Kurt could practically taste Puck on his tongue, he imagined Puck shoving him against the lockers, his body covering Kurt's own, and even though they were the same height Puck was much broader. His hands were roaming freely on Kurt's body trying to find a way under the many layers of his clothing, and when he finally did Kurt could swear he was going to have burn marks from the heat of Puck's skin on his but he didn't really care, instead he grabbed the edge of Puck's T-shirt and let his fingers explore the jock's back muscles- and oh, what fine muscles they are!

Puck's hand found its way into Kurt's pants and Kurt gasped against Puck's mouth. No one had ever touched him down there before, he himself rarely went there, but Puck was not the sort of guy to waste an opportunity and Kurt was not going to stop him. Puck's hand on his cock felt amazing, warm and slightly rough but at the same time soft. He certainly knew what he was doing, his strokes sure and strong. His mouth latched onto the soft skin of Kurt's neck sucking hard enough to leave marks and Kurt could hear himself making needy sort of noises in the back of his throat that he'd be mortified to admit were coming from him was this happening for real. Puck's thumb dragged across the head of Kurt's cock, causing him buck into Puck's hand and dig his fingers hard into Puck's shoulders as his whole body tensed and Kurt was coming hard in Puck's hand.

Opening his eyes Kurt let out the air in his lungs loudly. For a moment he simply lay and tried to figure out what had just happened. Slowly, he lifted his hand to his face, eyes widening a little at the sight of his cum covered fingers. Kurt dropped his hand back onto the mattress, oh shit!

**..oo0oo..**

The next morning Kurt showed up at school with a firm resolution to put all this nonsense behind him and carry on with his life. He was still going out with Blaine and he'll continue to do so, and when Blaine finally got fed up with waiting and started pushing for a physical relationship, well, they'd cross that bridge when they'd get to it.

As for Puck- he will just have to live with the bitter disappointment of not having his way for once and that was never a bad thing. Besides, he'd probably find himself a new sex-interest before long and forget all about Kurt. There was a little pang of disappointment deep down in Kurt's heart but he bravely ignored it.

What Kurt hadn't banked on was how his body would react to the sight of Puck. Kurt was standing next to his locker talking to Mercedes before his first period when Rachel swooped in like a bat out of hell to give him grief for consorting with the enemy i.e. Mercedes. Kurt was just about ready to hit Rachel right in that nose of hers (if Mercedes didn't get there first, of course) when Puck drew level with them,

"Sup?" Kurt immediately felt the heat rising to his cheeks, his natural response to Puck's presence these days. He was never very good at hiding his feelings and now just felt as if everyone around him had a direct link into his brain and could see his latest Puck fantasy playing out in Technicolor. Puck's gaze met his and despite his blush Kurt held it because he was not going to give Puck the satisfaction of knowing how much he affected Kurt. Puck was completely ignoring the two bickering girls and let his eyes wonder shamelessly down Kurt's body. Kurt clutched his bag strap tighter, a movement that was not lost on Puck, who glared at the bag in disdain. Kurt wanted to bury himself under the floor remembering Puck's face when he nearly disemboweled him with the bag the other day. Suddenly his arm was yanked forcefully and he found himself being dragged down the hall by a fuming Mercedes. Kurt took one look at his BFF's face and took charge, guiding Mercedes into the nearest girls' bathroom before she could find Santana and convince her to help her hurt Rachel.

For the rest of the week Kurt had been very busy with the war brewing around Rachel. Somehow she had managed to piss off pretty much everyone who came in contact with her and while Finn was doing an excellent job pretending nothing was wrong the rest of them had to work very hard to keep Santana and Mercedes from physically harming her. Kurt knew that if Rachel kept toeing the line he wasn't going to stop anybody from hurting her when she finally crossed it. But he cared about Mercedes and he was going to do everything in his power to make sure she didn't get expelled because of Rachel.

Blaine was also one of those affected by Rachel's selfishness and he wouldn't shut up about it until Kurt felt like his head was going to explode and he had to shut Blaine up the only way he could think of that didn't involve yelling or physical violence. But even kissing Blaine into submission didn't stop the Puck fantasies coming at night and after a couple more nights he stopped fighting them, and let himself be a normal teenager with normal teenager urges and needs and a very normal adult amount of guilt and self-loathing to go with it.

Kurt stood in front of his locker, taking advantage of the fact that Mercedes was off with Santana and Brittany somewhere, no doubt plotting the demise of Rachel, to enjoy some peace and quiet. A body slumped onto the lockers by his side and Kurt jumped up, tensing before he slowly closed his locker to reveal Puck leaning and grinning at him,

"You're a jumpy one, aren't you?" Kurt narrowed his eyes at him,

"Can you blame me?" Kurt could have sworn that for a fleeting second Puck actually looked guilty, but the moment was over too soon to be certain. Instead he shook his head and opened his locker again, blocking his view of Puck and signaling the conversation over but Puck wasn't phased by Kurt's rudeness and simply walked around him to lean against the other side of the open locker. Kurt felt the heat creeping up to his face and contemplated what would be the best course of action because talking to Puck was the last thing on his mind and considering what was on his mind Kurt figured the best way to handle things was to stay as far as possible from Puck.

"How long do you think Berry has left?" Kurt blinked at Puck, was he really trying to make small talk with him? They weren't even friends and so far apart from completely inappropriate offers they never even had an actual conversation, "The guys on the team have a bet on when Lopez and Aretha finally finish Berry off for good."

"They wouldn't do that!" Kurt snapped, Mercedes was hot headed and impulsive, sure, but she wasn't a violent person and she was no criminal. Santana on the other hand…

"They would if she won't get it through her thick skull that that alienating the only people who can actually tolerate her is not a very good idea."

"Are you one of those people?" Kurt asked, looking up to meet Puck's gaze who was directly upon him, before blushing and lowering his eyes. Puck's grin grew wider and he leaned into Kurt's personal space to whisper in his ear,

"I have my moments." Kurt could feel his whole face flushing, all the way to the tips of his ears and worst of all; he knew Puck saw it too,

"I bet Finn agrees with that." He blurted. As soon as the words were out of his mouth he knew it was a mistake and the clouding of Puck's eyes confirmed it. The jock pushed himself off the lockers and simply turned to leave. Kurt sighed, closing his locker and hurrying after Puck, "Puck, wait, I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" at the entrance of the football team locker room Puck stopped abruptly causing Kurt to walk bodily into him.

Blushing, he straightened himself up and looked over Puck's shoulder to see what caught the other teen's attention. His mouth dropped and he gasped in shock, inside the locker room was Blaine, pressed up against the wall, and that in itself was a little strange as Blaine was not on the team and therefore had no business in their locker room. In front of Blaine stood none other than Dave Karofsky holding Kurt's boyfriend against the wall and, horror of horrors, kissing him!

Only Blaine didn't look like Kurt did when Karofsky did the same to him, quite the opposite really, he had his arms wrapped around Karofsky's back and was returning the kiss with fervor. They were completely oblivious to anything that wasn't them and their mutual desire and Kurt felt all the blood drain from his face and his entire body going limp. He stumbled backwards, unable to even muster up enough energy to yell and call Blaine's attention to him. Strong hands were guiding him and Kurt went without resistance, his vision swam and he was feeling as if he was underwater, all the sounds coming from far away.

"Kurt?" Kurt blinked and looked up to see Puck, who was reaching out his hand. Apparently the jock was saying something for a while but Kurt wasn't listening. He looked around him, surprised to find he was standing in the school parking lot, next to his navigator with Puck.

"What?" He said weakly,

"Give me your keys; you're in no shape to drive." Kurt nodded mutely and dug into his bag with numb fingers, handing the keys over to Puck. Puck unlocked the car with gleaming eyes of someone who just hit the jackpot and if Kurt had been less shocked he'd probably forbid Puck from being around his car altogether but he just climbed into the passenger seat and stared out of the window. His thoughts were so jumbled up and confused it was like a tornado storm in his head and he couldn't begin to make sense of them. The only thing that stood clear was the image of Blaine kissing Karofsky the way he never kissed Kurt. After a while he was finally aware that Puck was watching him and that they've stopped,

"Where are we?" Kurt frowned at the unfamiliar neighborhood, Puck shrugged,

"My place. I figured you could use a bit of time to collect yourself before you head home." He looked somewhat uncomfortable; like he wasn't sure Kurt would appreciate the gesture. Kurt looked outside again. He didn't even think about what would happen when he got home. He caught a glimpse of his face in the side-view mirror and frowned, he was pale as a ghost and his eyes were red-rimmed and he couldn't even remember crying. But there was no way he could fool anyone looking like this, especially not his family. And Puck had thought it through and brought him over to his place and it was so damn nice it really made Kurt want to cry.

He turned back to Puck trying to force the muscles in his face into a smile and failing miserable. Puck was looking intently at Kurt, waiting for the other teen to say something or do something. He was pretty sure he could handle a hysterical meltdown, tantrums and tears- he's been through enough of those with his baby sister after all. He was pretty sure he could handle everything that wasn't this numbness. To be honest, it freaked Puck a little, because he's never seen Kurt this passive before. He reached out his hand, taking Kurt's in his and threading his fingers through the limp ones of Kurt. Kurt looked down at their joined hands and felt his eyes smarting up. Suddenly he let out a noise that could have been strangled sob or a mad laughter, and Puck squeezed Kurt's hand harder and braced himself for the waterworks, but Kurt didn't break down and the tears never came, instead a bitter, ugly smile twisted his angelic features,

"I can't believe I freaked myself over the _possibility_ of kissing you," He said, his eyes fixed on something outside the windshield, "No wonder Blaine never pushed for a physical relationship. I always thought he was being a gentleman but it turns out he was getting it somewhere else this whole time." Puck squeezed Kurt's fingers in sympathy but said nothing. This was actually quite a first to him; he was much more used to being in Karofsky's positing and never really cared what the other side was feeling before.

The two sat in silence for a while, each absorbed in their own thoughts, their fingers still entwined. Suddenly Kurt's phone started ringing; sounding exceptionally loud in the quiet car and making both of them jump. Kurt fished the phone out of his bag with his free hand and looked at the screen,

"It's him." Puck squeezed Kurt's fingers again,

"You don't have to answer that." Kurt looked up, meeting Puck's gaze for the first time since they entered the car,

"He doesn't know." Eyes still locked with Puck's, Kurt tightened his grip on Puck's hand and pressed the call button.

"Kurt?" Blaine's voice was just as sweet and joyful as it always was when talking to Kurt, only now it made Kurt feel nauseated, but mostly, it made him feel angry. He didn't know how long Blaine had been cheating on him and frankly, he didn't want to know. He was pissed at Blaine for being able to kiss and touch and do who-knows-what (and Kurt really didn't want to know what) with Karofsky and then come and kiss Kurt as if nothing had happened.

"I saw you." He heard himself say; his voice was so cold and detached it sounded as if it was coming from someone else,

"Excuse me?" Kurt could just picture Blaine, with his stupid smile faltering a little in confusion,

"I saw you with Karofsky." There was a silence at the other side of the line as Blaine no doubt was trying to come up with some sort of excuse, but Kurt already knew he wasn't going to listen to it. He was angry and hurt and a tiny part of him was pissed that Blaine was the first who had the guts to go with someone else and not Kurt.

"Listen Kurt…" Blaine began, his voice unsure and Kurt knew that whatever the other teen had to say would be a thin excuse and it all boiled down to the fact that Blaine wasn't attracted to him and he was too gutless to come out and say it to Kurt and instead he chose the coward's way out and cheated.

"Goodbye Blaine." Kurt ended the call before Blaine had a chance to say anything only then noticing how much his hand was shaking. He put the phone down carefully on the dashboard and slumped back in his seat,

"Hey," Puck said, squeezing Kurt's hand again to gain his attention, "It's ok." Kurt let out another one of those strange noises, his eyes smarting up again,

"No, it's not. It's not ok," He said, blinking a couple of times to hold back the tears, "It's not so much that he cheated in the first place, it's who he did it with." Puck winced in sympathy, that must have been quite a blow to Kurt's ego, having his boyfriend not only cheat on him but do it with the person who was responsible for making Kurt's life a living hell all thorough their last year.

"Want me to mess Karofsky up?" Kurt looked over at Puck again, who was half grinning but the look in his eyes said he was more than willing to follow through should Kurt ask. Kurt felt a smile tugging at the corners of his lips and for the first time in his life he wasn't thinking, wasn't planning or analyzing, he just went for it. Sliding his fingers free from Puck's grip he grabbed the jock's face instead and leaned over the center console and brought their lips together. For a second Puck was too stunned by the sudden action to move but he quickly recovered and started kissing Kurt back, Kurt moaned into the kiss and Puck took advantage of the fact and pushed his tongue into Kurt's mouth.

This was even better than all of Kurt's fantasies, Puck kissed like a pro, he was passionate and strong and he made Kurt feel like he _wanted_ him, and that was something Kurt wasn't used to at all. He could feel Puck's hand threading through his hair, messing it up and he _didn't care_. When the need for air became dire they broke apart, Kurt leaned back in his seat, pushing against the door of the car looking completely debauched, his hair in a huge mess and his lips puffy and red, cheeks flushed and chest heaving. He looked at Puck through his long lashes and Puck could feel it in his fingers, the itch to reach and grab and touch and devour.

"Damn babe, what the hell was that for?" Kurt's cheeks flushed bright pink, he touched his fingers to his lower lip, and by Gaga he wanted Puck to come over and finish what they started!

"What do you think?" Instead of Puck climbing over the center console and ravishing Kurt, Puck's expression turned dark and ugly. He pushed open the car door and was gone before Kurt was able to process what was going on. The bang of the car door slamming shut brought Kurt back to reality. He blinked and closed his mouth, trying to piece together what had just happened. He was just about to give himself to Puck, he was about to… well, maybe not go all the way, because despite his recent fantasies he still held some romantic notions and one of them was having his first time in a bed, but the way Puck kissed him, Kurt was pretty sure he wouldn't have stopped Puck if he wanted to cup a feel, as long he kept dishing out those amazing kisses that made Kurt's head spin and a smile he couldn't quite erase.

Puck was mad, he was furious and Kurt couldn't exactly figure out why. He ran the last couple of minutes in his head, from Blaine's disastrous call to the kiss that still made his skin tingle all over to Puck's face when he said 'What do you think?' Oh, shit! Kurt gaped at the door Puck vanished behind, could it be that… Kurt was just about ready to slam his head in the dashboard repeatedly. He hadn't meant it to be a revenge on Blaine! To be honest, Blaine was the furthest thing from his mind when he kissed Puck. For about a week and a half he hadn't really thought of Blaine, it was all Puck all the time, and seeing Blaine with Karofsky hurt, of course it did, but if Kurt was being completely honest with himself it was mainly because Blaine chose Karofsky of all people and apparently he didn't care about Kurt's feelings while Kurt was struggling with his emotions and thoughts and doing everything he could to avoid the Puck temptation while Blaine cared only for satisfying his needs.

But of course Puck didn't have a direct access to Kurt's mind and couldn't possibly know how bad Kurt really had it for him. All he knew was that he propositioned Kurt twice now, and was shot down and had Kurt ignore and reject him only to jump his bones the second he broke up with his boyfriend. But it was Puck! He shouldn't care, because he himself said all too often sex was just sex. Unless… Unless Lauren Zizes messed him up so badly he swore off girls altogether, and if that was the case Kurt was more than happy to step up and volunteer for the job of introducing Puck to the wonderful world of man love, that is if Puck ever talked to him again.

Kurt sighed and looked over at Puck's house again, he wasn't sure how long he was just sitting and brooding but he knew he had to make up his mind- either march over to Puck's door and confess his feelings or leave. The memory of Puck's face after their first kiss was still too fresh in Kurt's mind, he needed help! Sliding over to the driver's seat Kurt grabbed his neglected phone from the dashboard and press Mercedes' speed dial button.

"What up?" Kurt smiled,

"Mercedes, can I come over?" It's been ages since they got to hang out just the two of them. Mercedes thought that he and Blaine were the most boring couple in existence but Kurt still preferred them over Mercedes and Shane who'd make out in front of him at any available opportunity. But now he really didn't want Shane hanging around and distracting Mercedes, he needed his BFF's undivided attention,

"Is everything alright?" Kurt took a quivering breath, it had been quite a messed up day.

"No. Blaine and I broke up." There was silence on the other side of the line for a moment,

"Shit. Come over, I'll get the ice-cream." Kurt smiled sadly and tossed one last glance at Puck's house before he fired up the engine. As soon as he knocked on Mercedes' door it flew open and he was enveloped in a tight hug. Mercedes dragged him into the house and up the stairs to her room. Kurt felt like crying again, this whole day had been a total disaster and only now it really started to sink in just how much. Mercedes placed a tray laden with chocolate ice-cream, chocolate chips cookies and Oreos and glasses of milk on her table and Kurt smiled, it was always nice to sublimate feelings with chocolate and right now he really needed this, no matter what it'll do to his thighs, not to mention his digestive system.

"Talk." Mercedes said as she settled in front of Kurt on the bed. Kurt sighed as he dipped the tip of his cookie in the milk and nibbled on it,

"I caught him cheating on me, with Karofsky." The words caught in his throat and the pain of betrayal returned. In the end of the day it all boiled down to the fact that Blaine cheated on him with the guy who personally made Kurt's life hell.

"What?" Mercedes screeched, looking completely scandalized, "That fucking asshole! I will kill him, I will _kill_ him!" Kurt let out a small laugh; he could just imagine the chaos that will ensue if he let Mercedes loose on Blaine's ass. As appealing as the thought was- he really didn't want to be responsible for a world war at McKinley high.

"Thanks, 'Cedes, that's very sweet of you but it's ok, really." Mercedes, however, wasn't much convinced,

"How can this be ok? I can't believe Blaine would do such a thing, and with Karofsky! I didn't even know he was gay!" Mercedes stopped, her eyes growing wide, "Is that why he was giving you so much shit last year?" Kurt shrugged, there was no point denying it anymore and it Karofsky wanted to go after Kurt again, Kurt was not going to play so nice this time because Karofsky had crossed the line and Kurt didn't care anymore if he wanted people to know he was gay or not. "I'm going to kill him; I'm going to kill them both! Wait until Shane hears about this!" Kurt reached out and grabbed Mercedes' whose hand was already reaching for the phone,

"Mercedes, stop! You're not going to tell Shane anything!" Mercedes gave him one of her 'try and stop me, white boy!' looks but Kurt had learned long ago not to fear them, "The last thing I want is to start a war!" Mercedes crossed her arms over her chest,

"Kurt, you had to change schools because of that scumbag! He deserves everything he's going to get!"

"I will not be responsible for you or anyone else being expelled," Kurt argued hotly. He was starting to regret coming over but this was not the sort of thing he could keep under wraps for long and at least this way he could keep some control over the situation, "Besides, it's not even what I came to tell you!" For a long moment the two engaged in a battle of wills but eventually Mercedes' curiosity got the better of her. She sagged onto the bed and gestured to Kurt,

"So, what did you want to tell me?" Kurt cleared his throat, suddenly a bit nervous as to how Mercedes will react, lowering his eyes to his lap he mumbled,

"I kissed Puck." When Mercedes made no sound he gingerly lifted his head to see her gaping at him,

"Say what?" Kurt smiled despite himself,

"I kissed Puck." He repeated, his cheeks flushing at the memory,

"When?"

"Before I came over. He was with me when I saw Blaine and he took me to his place to calm down." Mercedes' expression turned dark,

"He took advantage of the fact that you just broke up with your boyfriend? Gods, he doesn't waste a second!" Kurt shook his head, no matter how you look at it, there was no way Puck was taking advantage of him, quite the opposite really,

"No, no, he didn't take advantage of me. In fact, I'm pretty sure I took advantage of him, and I also managed to insult him." Mercedes shrugged,

"What do you care what he thinks? And since when are you and Puck so close you can kiss him and still have all your limbs." Kurt tried to hide his smile, it was a legitimate question he supposed, after all he hadn't told anyone about Puck wanting to kiss him so as far as everyone was concerned they were just friends, well, not even friends- just Glee mates.

"I guess it all started in Rachel's party a couple of weeks ago when…"

"Wait a second!" Mercedes shrieked, cutting Kurt mid-sentence, "You had a party at Rachel's and didn't invite me?" Kurt cursed Rachel under his breath,

"I'm sorry, you know how Rachel gets, and since you left New Directions she's been going on and on about you becoming the competition and how we're not allowed to tell you anything." Sometimes he wished it was other way around, that Rachel was the one leaving for Miss Corcoran choir- family reunion and all. Besides, it would make life so much easier for all of them, free of Rachel's tyranny. Plus, he'd probably get a lot more solos if Rachel was actually gone.

"Please, Miss C's choir is me and that stupid Sugar girl; we're no threat to anyone." Mercedes said sadly. Kurt reached out and grabbed her hand,

"You can always come back where you belong." Mercedes smiled sadly and shrugged, before she perked up and gave Kurt one of devilish smiles, the ones she used when a piece of particularly juicy gossip was up for grabs.

"We're not having this discussion now. I want to hear all about you and Puck being hot and heavy with each other!" Kurt rolled his eyes,

"We're not…" Catching himself he smiled at Mercedes, "He was completely drunk at the party and he told me he wanted to kiss me," Mercedes' smile grew wider and Kurt fought the momentary urge to slap the dirty thoughts right out of her head, "Nothing happened!"

"Then tell me what did happen!" Mercedes cried out desperately, Kurt was usually so much better at the whole gossip thing. True, mostly they shared gossip about other people which was always easier but still. "He's a great kisser isn't he?" Kurt's cheeks flushed bright red; in his wildest dreams he never thought one day he'd actually share a guy with Mercedes! But he nodded all the same, Puck was a great kisser, there was no doubt about that. "And now you're thinking of picking up where you left off and get to second base." Kurt cursed his pale skin because right now he felt like his head was on fire and Mercedes was actually _laughing at him_. Damn it but she knew him too well. Mercedes put a hand over her heart, beaming in maternal parody, "I'm so proud of you." She simpered and Kurt tossed the end of his cookie at her head.

"He thinks I only kissed him as a revenge on Blaine." He said somberly once they were done with the cookie tossing, "He left, angry. He doesn't want me anyway." Mercedes, rather than dismissing his words looked pensive,

"I don't know about that," She said thoughtfully, "I think he was really trying to make it work with Lauren and she completely crushed him. Maybe he's trying to make it work with you." Kurt shook his head; he couldn't let himself believe that, because if he did and none of this was actually true his heart would be broken beyond repair,

"But why me? He's not even gay." Mercedes shrugged, she was not about to let Kurt ruin a perfectly good romance with _logic_.

"Why not you? He'd be damn lucky to have you!" Kurt smiled; it was nice to know that someone had this confidence in him, even if he didn't have it in himself. Reaching over he pulled Mercedes into a bone crushing hug. Mercedes returned the hug before pushing Kurt to arm's length and looking critically at him, "You sure you're going to be ok?" Kurt nodded,

"Yeah, I feel much better, thanks." He got up from the bed and started gathering his things; Mercedes collected what was left of their comfort food and followed Kurt down the stairs.

"Talk to Puck tomorrow and explain things to him. If he's really into you, he'll come around." Mercedes advised at the door and Kurt wanted to believe her so much.

**..oo0oo..**

The next morning Kurt got up with a firm resolution to talk to Puck and smooth things over between them. Only when he got to school he realized Puck might have different plans, i.e. ignoring him completely. Blaine, on the other hand, was trying to get Kurt to talk to him only to have Kurt ignore him in return. Logically he knew he'd have to talk to Blaine at some point, let him explain and apologize but right now he couldn't even stand to look at Blaine without wanting to physically harm him, and even though he may looked like he couldn't hurt a fly Kurt was pretty skilled with Sais. Not that he planned on stabbing Blaine but if the other teen won't get the message and leave Kurt alone soon, there was no telling what might happen.

Between ignoring Blaine and chasing Puck Kurt was pretty much exhausted by the time Glee practice rolled around. But Kurt was determined to catch Puck after practice even if he had to physically tackle the other teen down, and thanks to his short-lived football career he actually knew exactly how to do just that.

He sat in his usual place in the back row of the choir room, staring openly at Puck and trying to will the jock to look at him, when Mr. Schue walked into the room accompanied by Blaine, Kurt frowned, a very bad feeling settling in the pit of his stomach,

"Good afternoon everyone," Mr. Schue said briskly, "Let's get started. First off, Blaine asked to sing something." Kurt's eyes narrowed at Mr. Schue, as if he was personally responsible for this. Blaine walked to the center of the room, flashing his trademark smile to everyone. Kurt wasn't sure what Blaine was planning but he knew it was somehow connected to him and he was sure he wasn't going to like it one bit.

"Kurt, this is for you." The room started filling up with music when a loud screeching noise of a chair being pushed backwards caused everyone, including Blaine to look up. Kurt was on his feet, his chin set, cheeks pink and clutching his bag so hard his knuckles turned white. Without looking at anyone he marched towards the door, his boots stomping loudly. Everyone watched in shock until the door slammed behind Kurt's back.

Kurt was pissed, he was so angry he couldn't even think straight. He couldn't believe that Blaine would be so… presumptuous as to assume he could fix their relationship with a song! Like Kurt was so naïve and smitten that one stupid serenade will send him running back to Blaine's arms.

Looking outside the window of a deserted classroom Kurt felt his body calming down a little. He was still angry but now that he was alone he was mostly angry with himself. He had spent so much time and energy pretending his relationship and boyfriend were perfect he completely ignored the signs and warnings. Blaine made him feel good about himself, made him feel invincible, but perhaps it wasn't Blaine's doing, perhaps the idea of Blaine, or rather the idea of having a boyfriend was what made Kurt feel right. Because he was no longer sitting on the sidelines watching everyone around him coupling up and wishing for it, for the first time in his life- he was just like everybody else.

He had honestly thought that he and Blaine were going to make it in the long run, they liked the same movies, the same musicals, the same fashion designers- hell, they even liked the same coffee! In his fantasies they were both headed to New York, taking over Broadway in a storm, perhaps even winning a couple of Tonys. They would share a fabulous flat on the Upper East Side with a view to the park and one day, when they were both ready, they'd march down to the courthouse and come out fully and legally married. Well, now he could kiss _that_ dream goodbye.

"Kurt!" Kurt turned to see Mr. Schue walking into the classroom he found refuge in, sounding a little short of breath like he was running around school trying to find him. Kurt was really not in the mood for one of Mr. Schue's lectures, especially not for the kicked puppy look he was going to get when Mr. Schue finds out about his and Blaine's breakup. "You want to explain what just happened in the choir room?" Kurt took a deep breath; it was best to get it over with as soon as possible, because who knew what Blaine was saying to the rest of the Glee club right now.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Schue, I didn't mean to cause a scene. I- Blaine and I broke up." And there it was the sad, pitying look that made Kurt want to scream.

"How are you feeling? Do you want to talk about it?" Kurt wanted to roll his eyes, ever since Mr. Schue started shacking up with Miss Pillsbury he acted like he was school counselor as well and to be honest; he was just as bad at it as she was.

"I'm fine; I just don't want Blaine to sing to me." Mr. Schue nodded, looking quite relieved that he didn't have to make a choice between Kurt and Blaine and so was Kurt, because when it came down to it- almost two years of loyalty to New Directions might not be enough against Blaine's tenor, because Gaga knew they could use a strong one, Finn's feelings aside.

"I'll talk to Blaine." Mr. Schue promised, laying a comforting hand on Kurt's shoulder, "You should go home."

"Practice is cancelled?" Kurt asked, feeling a little guilty- he didn't mean to blow up rehearsal after all. Mr. Schue shrugged,

"After you stormed out, Blaine left and then Rachel went after him and Finn went after her and then everyone just left." Kurt decided to keep his mouth shut and not comment on Mr. Schue inability to keep them in line, if he vexed his teacher he might very well find himself out of Glee club and where will he go then? Miss Corcoran club? As much as it would be nice to team up with Mercedes- Kurt knew very well that if he wanted to get to sectionals he's better off fighting Rachel for solos and having to sing Mr. Schue's horrible music choices. "We'll pick it up again tomorrow."

Kurt let out a small sigh of relief when Mr. Schue finally left him alone. He wanted to postpone his confrontation with Blaine as much as possible but there was no telling what will happen now that Rachel stuck her big nose into things. One thing was for sure, the entire school was going to know that they have broken up by tomorrow morning. He briefly wondered what Blaine had told her, but it didn't really matter because Blaine could pretend to be victim all he liked with Rachel but Kurt knew the truth and so did Puck.

The memory of their kiss flashed in Kurt's mind again and felt his body heating up again. He needed to talk to Puck, to figure out where they both stood and if maybe there was a chance Puck would forgive him, and more importantly- want to pick up where they left off.

The drive to Puck's house was tense, and Kurt nearly turned around a couple of times, telling himself he'd be better off leaving things to fate, so he was quite surprised to find himself turning into Puck's street. Pulling to the curb Kurt took a couple of deep, cleansing breaths and tried to muster up the courage to go and knock on the door, because he was never good at handling rejection, especially when it came to something he really wanted.

Eventually he reached a decision, mainly because people were starting to give him funny looks like he was the world's worst P.I. stalking the Puckerman's house. Stepping up to the door and knocking was easy enough, but when heard footsteps on the other side he nearly turned tail and ran. The girl who opened the door had the generic 'I'm bored and I don't care about anything' expression most teenagers wore,

"Can I help you?" Kurt tried to smile, and when that failed he cleared his throat,

"Can I talk to Puck, please?" The girl stepped aside to allow Kurt to enter and jerked her thumb towards the stairs,

"First room on the right." She said, closing the door and disappearing down the hall without a backwards glance. Kurt climbed the stairs slowly, when he reached Puck's door he stood and stared for a moment, again wondering if he had the nerve to knock. In the end it was the thought of Puck's sister that convinced him, because she may not care much for who came to visit her brother but even she was bound to ask question if she went upstairs and found Kurt staring at Puck's closed door. So he raised his hand and knocked, hoping it sounded sure and not as shaky as he was feeling. The door opened and there was Puck, wearing a pair of low slung jeans and a tight white tank top, looking like he stepped out of Kurt's wet dream. Kurt gulped,

"What do you want Hummel?" Kurt blinked and forced himself to meet Puck's eyes. His expression was blank but it was clear he was still upset by the way he spat Kurt's last name. All the well-rehearsed phrases that Kurt worked on his way over were all but forgotten at the sight of Puck so deliciously underdressed,

"I'm sorry." He blurted instead. Puck's expression turned confused,

"What for?" Kurt took a deep breath and tried to collect himself before he'd make an even bigger fool of himself,

"For the other day, I-I think I may have misled you." If anything Puck seemed even more confused, but he stepped back to allow Kurt into his room and Kurt really wanted to believe it was because Puck was interested in what he had to say and not because he didn't want his sister to come upstairs and catch them bickering on his threshold. Kurt entered the room, taking in the piles of clothes and music sheets lying around. It wasn't really a shock to find out Puck was a slob but Kurt didn't expect to get a glimpse of Puck's underwear so soon. In order to take his mind off of Puck's underwear Kurt turned to the desk and busied himself with taking off his coat and folding it neatly on the chair.

"I'm not going to be his rebound." Kurt spun around, only to discover that while his back was turned Puck had crossed the room to stand directly behind him,

"What?" He said weakly, trying his hardest not to stare at Puck's chest,

"I said, I'm not down with being the hobbit's rebound." Kurt rolled his eyes at the unfortunate nickname. He's heard Santana use it before to describe Blaine but he didn't really thought it'd catch on,

"I never meant it to sound like you were a rebound, I've discovered I'm not attracted to Blaine a while ago and it's you I've been dreaming about ever since that stupid party at Rachel's and I've been thinking about…" Kurt knew he was babbling but he couldn't stop, and this was the moment Puck decided he's had enough with Kurt's pathetic virgin act and tossed him out. But Puck didn't look like he wanted to throw Kurt out; in fact, he grabbed Kurt's face and leaned forward for a kiss, mercifully shutting Kurt up.

Kurt's knees almost bucked with the intensity of the kiss, his hands rose up to rest on Puck's shoulders, still not entirely believing he could just touch the other teen. Puck was moving, his hands on Kurt's waist guiding them both and only when the back of Kurt's knees collided with the bed did he realize Puck's agenda.

Kurt let Puck lower him onto the bed, his heart beating madly against his ribcage. Puck was half sprawled over him, his mouth and hands roaming freely over Kurt's neck and body and Kurt wanted nothing more than for Puck to find a way under his clothes. He sighed and grabbed Puck's face, bringing it level with his own, Puck's eyes were dark and full of lust and Kurt nearly choked with the realization that this lust was for him, that Puck actually wanted _him_. It was so exciting and so daunting it was hard to breath. Puck smiled and leaned in for another kiss, this one slower and more sensual and Kurt was sure that if Puck's sister wasn't right downstairs he wouldn't have minded staying all night and letting Puck have his way with him. Wait! Puck's sister! Kurt hastily pushed Puck away from him as if his sister was already at the door. Puck looked confused, and slightly hurt,

"What the hell?" Kurt pushed himself over to the headboard, leaning against it and pulling his knees up,

"Your sister is right downstairs." He hissed. Puck shrugged,

"So?" Kurt's jaw tightened in anger,

"I'm not one your cheap cheerleaders!" He snapped, "I'm not here for a quick fuck." Puck crawled over to where Kurt was huddled up, rolling onto his side and grabbing Kurt's hand, trying to pry it from around his knee,

"First off, no one said you're a quick fuck, I have a feeling you're going to make me work pretty hard for it," Kurt felt the blush rising to his cheeks again, "And second, I never brought any cheap cheerleaders here." When Kurt cocked a disbelieving eyebrow at him, Puck shrugged, "Girls bedrooms are so much nicer." When Kurt didn't even crack a smile at Puck's joke the latter rose to his knees, kneeling before Kurt, and grabbing both his hands and looking directly into Kurt's eyes, "Look Kurt, I don't want to force you into something you're not ready for. We'll go as slow as you want." Kurt's heart was just about ready to burst; Puck was actually serious about them? It was almost inconceivable and Kurt hoped as hell that this was not one of his fantasies and he was not about to wake up alone in his bed with only his messy sheets,

"I don't want to go slow. I tried it last time and we both know how _that_ ended. But I don't want to end up just another notch on your bedpost." Puck nodded,

"Ok, what _do_ you want?" Kurt paused; to be honest he hadn't really planned that far ahead.

"A date," He finally said, "A real one, movie, dinner the whole thing." Now it was Puck's turn to think and Kurt hoped he wasn't about to decide Kurt was too much work and not worth the effort,

"Ok." He finally said and Kurt smiled with relief, "But none of that chick flick shit, or romantic comedies!" Puck warned with his finger raised,

"I'm sure we can find at least one film we both agree on." Kurt leaned forward to seal their deal with a kiss; he was so relieved that Puck was actually serious about this that he almost forgot about his sister downstairs.

"Noah!" The yell broke through Kurt's haze and he slumped back, his head cracking painfully on the wall behind Puck's bed. The pain and shock brought him back to his senses and he pushed Puck away from him and scrambled off the bed. Puck rolled his eyes, then rolled onto his back and leaned on his elbow,

"Up here ma!" He cried back, watching while a panicked Kurt was running around the room like a headless chicken trying to put himself back in order. It was cute, and so very funny. The door opened and Puck's mum walked in,

"Noah, I thought you were going to… Oh, I didn't know you had company." She smiled uneasily at Kurt, who returned her smile with a terrified one of his own,

"Ma, this is Kurt, we were just…"

"Studying!" Kurt cut through Puck's words, he wasn't sure what sort of relationship Puck and his mum had but he wasn't taking any chances with what Puck might say, "We were studying English." Mrs. Puckerman's face lit up and she looked at Kurt like he was her personal new hero. Behind her back Puck rolled his eyes, and got off the bed,

"Yeah, well, Kurt's heading home now; I'll just walk him downstairs." He said while pulling Kurt towards the door behind him, Kurt flashed an apologetic smile at Mrs. Puckerman and hoped he didn't look as guilty as he felt for lying. On their way out Puck grabbed his letter jacket to fend off the cold as he walked Kurt to his car. This time he took his time to pay due respect to Kurt's navigator and Kurt rolled his eyes,

"You didn't just agree to go on a date with me just so you could ride my car did you?" Puck turned from the car back to Kurt and grinned, pressing the other teen against the metal frame, running his hands under Kurt's coat,

"Babe, I won't deny it, your ride is definitely a big bonus, but I still want to see what's under all those clothes." Kurt blushed all the way to the tips of his ears, but he held Puck's gaze nonetheless,

"Good."


End file.
